


If I move forward, please don't stay behind

by Fuuma



Series: No one'll love me as I am { no one but you } [4]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Il sorriso di Phineas, al coro d’auguri e alla torta(quarantasei candeline s’un cilindro di glassa e pan di spagna), è una maschera che non inganna.





	If I move forward, please don't stay behind

Per chi, come Barnum, vive d’acclamazioni e gloria, cosa c’è di più autocelebrativo d’un compleanno? Non ha bisogno di pretenziose giustificazioni per avere sguardi a sé – è diritto d’ogni festeggiato.

_«Happy birthday, Mister Barnum, happy birthday to you!»_

Eppure il sorriso di Phineas, al coro d’auguri e alla torta _(quarantasei candeline s’un cilindro di glassa e pan di spagna)_ , è una maschera che non inganna.  
«Cos’è quel muso lungo, Barnum? Siate grato che questo ben di Dio sia resistito sino a voi!» lo rimprovera Lettie.  
Phineas ride e ringrazia.  
Anne guarda Phillip. Nel cenno del mento c’è l’invito di un’amica e confidente, un _“parlaci tu”_ inespresso. 

Phillip ha aspettato di rimanere solo con lui.  
La domanda è un sopracciglio inarcato, una mano tra i capelli.  
A P.T. non serve altro per interpretarla.  
«Un anno più vecchio» dice. E altri quindici a separarli.  
A Phillip, però, la distanza non è mai importata.  
«Un anno più saggio» glielo bisbiglia all’orecchio. Non troppo alto, perché saggio è l’assennato che agisce con ponderatezza – Barnum, invece, è un uomo che impara dagli errori e questo è sufficiente «E che tu possa averne altri cento.»  
«Con te?»  
«Naturalmente.»  
Il sorriso di Phineas torna sereno.

**Author's Note:**

> Le età le ho decise io, perché sì. Per Phillip ho mantenuto l'età di Zac Efron e mi va bene così. Per quanto riguarda invece P.T. non sono riuscita a trovare riferimenti nel film (e quello reale era troppo giovane quando ha inventato il museo e troppo vecchio quando è passato al circo, inoltre non mi interessa quel Barnum, che sappiamo tutti essere ben lontano da TGS). Comunque, considerando l'impazienza di Phin non penso abbia aspettato di raggiungere i 30 anni per chiedere la mano di Charity e la prima figlia sarà arrivata quasi subito, quindi forse è più vicino ai 40 anni... Ma Hugh di anni ne deve compiere 50 quest'anno e quindi niente, ho un po' bilanciato le cose e, salvo smentite, nella mia testa rimarrà così com'è.  
> \---  
> Storia partecipante al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP  
> Scritta per la 5° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> prompt: Portale di evocazione: Nocturnia - pace


End file.
